


Lay me down in sheets of linen

by azure7539, xphil98197



Series: Tiny Dancer [2]
Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Spectre - Fandom, bondlock - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondlock, M/M, Q is a Holmes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure7539/pseuds/azure7539, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphil98197/pseuds/xphil98197
Summary: The saga continues, as the boys encounter Spectre, Mary, and James Moriarty





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you aren't aware of the Facebook 00Q group:  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/247325658758760/

Chapter 1

Gabriel left with Mycroft and Lestrade, not even glancing back.

***  
A few weeks at home with his brother, and Gabriel was about to despair of ever having a peaceful evening again. He'd already watched more economic news than he cared to in his lifetime, and he really needed his own laptop to alleviate the boredom.

He'd used Mycroft's a couple of times, but he didn't want to admit he was watching James and Alec. He visited Espresso and Italiano where they were terrorizing Baker Street several times, but even then it was hard to see them happy.

His world had crumbled in a few sentences, and everyone else insisted on pretending it was all okay. 

It was during those visits to Baker Street that Alec stood outside to watch him, saddened by the sight of Gabriel not not daring to approach, not yet without his permission.

Gabriel went through the motions of going in to work at Six, escorted by Mycroft's drivers. The world of espionage waited for no one, and Q branch still ran. 

Gabriel let R take over James's missions, too raw to listen in.

After what happened, many people were angry with him, that much Bond knew. It was obvious in the sort of tension and tone they used to interact with him, and he was already too familiar to such hostility, which occurred throughout his life, to really let it faze him. 

Facing Gabriel was difficult, the same went for Alec. And that was why he made a pointed attempt to avoid it at all cause.

M's mission came into handy right then, just at the right time. He went to Mexico and stayed there for a good two months, tracking down Marco Sciarra, while keeping news on Gabriel, Alec, and Moriarty at the same time.

M wasn't happy, and neither was Mallory (about whom he didn't give a damn), when that building blew up very nearly in his face in Mexico City (even if that technically wasn't his fault), and when he nearly crashed a helicopter into a square full of people out for the Day of the Dead.

Sciarra was dead, and he supposed he had gotten a bit more reckless as he directed the chopper away from the scene. 

Adrenaline was the only thing left that warded off this numbness, and Bond pocketed the ring without giving it further thought, other than trying to contemplate who the White King could be.

Gabriel had Bond's mission footage broadcasting on his screen while he did the preliminary sketches for some new equipment. 

He'd seen Alec looking like a kicked puppy in the halls, working out the new recruits rather than being sent out.

James was looking reckless, reckless enough to do something stupid. Gabriel swallowed the stab in the gut as he watched him bed Sciarra's widow. He wasn't leaving Six often anymore.

He did end up doing something probably stupid, like going into the organization, or plunging that car into the river. Not that he cared. (Why? Why should he care?)

Bond sat in his dark hotel room, looking at the bruises on his body as he applied a bit of a salve to the cuts. They didn't hurt, not really. 

He remembered this feeling. It resembled the one that he had had when he thought he had just 'killed' Alec; the difference was that no one died this time. (Maybe just him. But he had been dead for a long time now already, he suspected.)

Sighing, the images of Gabriel, Alec flashed every time he blinked. And so did Franz's. 

How odd.

Gabriel had Bond's physical stats on his phone, and the alarm went off as James hit the river in the car. He immediately zoomed in on the CCTV and watched James scramble out of the water and get to safety.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and sank down into his chair with a silent sob.

That night, when James woke up in cold sweat after shortly dozing off, he sat leaning against the headboard, trying to regain his senses. 

He reached for his mobile before he could thought better of it and dialed Alec, hands still shaking a little.

"What's wrong? Is Gabriel OK?" Alec was already rolling out of bed, hunting for his shoes.

James paused for a moment, wondering if this had been a mistake. "He's fine," he said, as far as he could tell from the Smart Blood program, though. "I need you to do something for me, Alec," he asked softly, probably because he knew full well he didn't have any right asking anything from anyone right then.

"What is it?" Alec asked with a sigh. "I never told you no, solnyshko. You know that."

Still? After all this? 

But then again, Alec had never been the petty man that James was.

"You should rethink that," James told him. "I need you to search through the files of Franz Oberhauser for me."

"Your adopted brother?" Alec sounded surprised. "Care to let me know what you think I'd going on?"

Alec had pointedly ignored the first point James made, and he supposed he wasn't surprised. He took in a breath and said, "I saw him when I was infiltrating that place. Head of a terrorist organization."

"Oh... That's not good," Alec said. "Gabriel will need to know that. He'll be able to connect the dots electronically."

"Okay," James murmured. "Please relay that to him then. Sorry to have bothered you. Go back to sleep."

"James- wait," Alec was headed out the door. "You need to call him. He hasn't left Six in days, and he doesn't eat. At least let him know you're alright."

James frowned. "Call him so I can make him more upset?"

"Call him so he has the tools to do his job, and doesn't beat himself up further," Alec said sadly. "He's not doing so well."

James's frown only deepened, but after a while, he conceded with a murmured, "Fine," before hanging up. 

Calling Gabriel proved to be a more difficult decision, but one he couldn't avoid, not this time, and so, once the few solids minutes had gone by, he picked up his mobile to dial again, this time to his quartermaster.

"James, are you alright?" Gabriel panicked seeing the name on his caller ID. As angry as he was, James hadn't contacted him. 

John had encouraged him to call the two men, especially after Alec visited regularly to see the cats. But Gabriel had been in too much pain, too emotional exhausted to contemplate how to fix things when James had given him such a casual dismissal.

James's throat tightened at the sound of Gabriel's voice, much like it did when he heard Alec's, though more intense. But he cleared it, and said, "I'm all right," which came out much steadier than it had in his mind, and the man was at least thankful for that. "I'm sorry for disturbing you this late, but I have some information that you may find useful."

"Of course," Gabriel wiped a year off his cheek and scowled at his damp fingers. "What is it?"

James relayed the same message to Gabriel, then quietly added, "he was supposed to be dead along with his dad, my adoptive father, already. Well, that apparently isn't the case."

"Any idea where they might still own property, or where they did?" Gabriel asked. "I'm sure it will be under an assumed named, but it gives me a location to start. I hope you taped those ribs, by the way," he added.

He hadn't, his ribs, but James didn't say that aloud. The pain kept him alert and on edge, made him feel tangible, real. He didn't say that aloud either. 

"I never knew what happened to the house once I was sent away," he replied instead, and began giving Gabriel the address he still remembered in the back of his mind—the crevices where he hadn't trodden for a long, long time already.

"I'll send a team in,” Gabriel's fingers clicked over the desktop keys. "Take some aspirin and tape those ribs, your breathing is uneven," he said softly.

James sighed. He didn't believe that would yield anything to be honest. 

He paused at what Gabriel said, and considered this for a moment, then said, "Eat something and take a nap, and I'll think about taping the ribs."

"I... My stomach hasn't been feeling well," Gabriel whispered, fingering the collar in his pocket. "I'll sleep sometime."

"Soup, then, and some toasts maybe," James said. "And go home to nap properly. Alec is probably coming, so ask him to take you back. Or, if that discomforts you, you should call Anthea, or anyone who has been designated to drive you home." He paused, sighing. "Just stay safe."

Gabriel made a sound that might have been a sob. "Take care of yourself, James. Get back safe."

James didn't answer that. Couldn't bring himself to, the half-sob sound from Gabriel like a twist to the knife in his heart. "Do we have a deal?" he asked, voice softer than before.

"When you're back, I'll rest," Gabriel said with a sniff. "I've been having nightmares, sleeping alone," his voice was pain weary.

James stared off into space. "Call Alec," he whispered softly. "You both are lonely."

"I don't want Alec," Gabriel whispered. "I want both of you."

James sighed, hand flexing on his thigh. "You don't want a thing that is bad for you and hurts you, Gabriel," he said quietly. "They call that a vice, and no vice is good."

"Why do you always presume to think you know what I want?" Gabriel sighed. "Goodnight, James."

"It's... more of an advice than an assumption of what you want, Gabriel," James muttered. "I'm not in the position to know that."

"You knew exactly what I wanted," Gabriel said. "You were on one of your self sacrificing kicks, and too pig headed to let me be happy."

"I rather think you'd want to stay away from the"—thing, beast, monster. Take your pick, either one is fine. You know what you are—"someone"—wrong. But it's okay. It's not a multiple choice question anyway—"that could murder the person he thought he loved on orders." Breathe. You don't need to show him your colours. He knows it already. "Goodnight, Gabriel. Eat something then sleep, and maybe I'll tape my ribs." 

He hung up.

Gabriel sat listening to the disconnected line, eyes wet. He laid his head on the desk and sobbed, too heartsick to contemplate food.

Alec did, indeed, come, and Gabriel's heart-wrenching sobs could be heart echoing all over the deserted branch, so late into the night already as it was. 

He watched, not knowing whether to come in or not, before deciding to just shrug off his jacket and drape it over Gabriel's shaking shoulders.

Gabriel sat up, nose red. "Sorry, I didn't know you were here," he sighed, wiping his cheeks on his sleeve.

Alec's face was grim as he shook his head. "It's okay..." he said softly.

"Nothing is OK," Gabriel sniffed, going back to his online search.

Alec sighed. "I meant: it's okay, you don't have to apologize." For crying. For not noticing me. "How can I help you?"

"Tell me what you know about Oberhauser?" Gabriel reached for Alec and held on to him. "I don't know anything but an address."

"Well," Alec sighed. "Just bits and pieces. The Oberhausers were probably the third or fourth family that they tried to put James in after his parents died. Franz Oberhauser was the only son; his mother just passed away a year prior, and his father probably thought he'd be lonely by himself or something, and took James in to become his little brother." 

Alec's brows furrowed. "The father wasn't around much, mostly working in the local mill, so of course he wouldn't really know things such as his son pushing James into the family's well. I didn't know about this myself until I caught James dreaming one night, back when we were still in the Royal Navy." He shook his head. "Not long after that, they went on a trip up the mountains together when an avalanche happened and killed both the Oberhausers, leaving James an orphan once more. Apparently now, though, one did survive after all."

"That... Why is it always snow when James loses family?" Gabriel shivered. "But emerging as the head of a criminal organization now? It's a big step from being mean to a sibling."

"Not unless he orchestrated that avalanche to kill off his father, though," Alec muttered darkly. "James never said much, but from the scraps I gathered, Oberhauser Jr. had always been a possessive little bastard."

"Then I would have expected him to kill James, not his father," Gabriel shook his head. "Oh, I can look at the property via satellite. It isn't deserted at all."

"Or maybe his obsession changed target," Alec whispered under his breath as he turned his attention to Gabriel's screen. "Did another family move in or..."

"I can zoom in further on the next satellite pass," Gabriel frowned. "I can't see faces from here."

Alec sighed. "Report this before deciding further?" he muttered. Gabriel's job as Quartermaster didn't include deploying people freely.

"Yeah, I won't send out anyone," Gabriel sighed. "I can't send backup when he's off mission on a personal vendetta."

Alec frowned. "M sent him on that one though..." he pointed out softly.

"Yes, but if he chases Oberhauser and doesn't report it to M..." Gabriel sighed. "I'm going to do it for him," he decided. "This way it's on the record and I don't need approval."

"We don't really know the perimeter of this mission. And I have a feeling he doesn't intent on chasing Oberhauser. Not yet." Otherwise, there would have been more urgency. "The house is in Austria... Is he heading there?"

"He didn't... Say," Gabriel turned back to the screen where he was monitoring James's smart blood. "He's on the move though, I'll keep an eye on him."

"I can contact him and talk about this, if you want," Alec offered. 

"I'll do it," Gabriel sighed. He rooted in his drawer and swallowed a few aspirin with a wince, before leaning back against Alec. "I just want it to stop hurting," he whispered.

"I know," Alec squeezed his shoulder. But if anything, James was as stubborn as a mule, and God forbade him from giving up too soon—the sort of qualities that got James this job in the first place anyway, but probably ones that would bring about his downfall as well.

"I'm exhausted," Gabriel admitted. He poked dejectedly at his empty tea mug.

"It's because you haven't eaten much of anything." Alec sighed. "How about some soup? And I'll refill your cup of tea." 

Gabriel gave him a half hearted shrug, too drained to really protest anymore.

Alec took that as a yes as he picked up the takeaway box he had carried with him and set it down on the table in front of Gabriel. There was a bit of soup inside, more or less bland, with diced vegetables. "I'll get your tea started." 

"You didn't have to," Gabriel swallowed. "I'm sorry I've been awful to you."

Alec shook his head. "You haven't," he said, washing the mug first while waiting for the water to boil. "You're hurt, Gabriel. I understand that."

"How are you holding up?" He asked quietly, accepting the mug of tea.

"Well," Alec sighed. "Best as I can manage. I know how obstinate that man can be." 

"He has a way of getting under the skin, doesn't he?" Gabriel sighed. "There's a bottle of Scotch in the drawer."

Alec nodded, taking the liquor out, wondering if he should be surprised, along with the two shot glasses.

"He gets under your skin," he agreed. "He knows how best to do it, too. He's been trained."

"Does it ever get easier?" Gabriel asked, tracing his finger across the edge of the desk. He looked at Alec, eyes pained.

"When he stops thinking that he ends up killing everything he touches, yes." Alec quietly poured them each a shot.

"Is there anything we can do, or we just wait it out?" Gabriel downed the shot and coughed.

"We have to keep pushing back," Alec replied with a sigh. "He's too stubborn when he's on his self-righteous path."

"So let's get shit faced and drunk dial him then, I'm too tired to keep this up," Gabriel downed a double shot.

"Hey hey, slow down a little," Alec chuckled but obliged anyway. He hadn't really had the chance to have a proper drink with anyone since he got back.  
Gabriel nodded and dug into the soup, resolute now that he'd decided on a plan. 

Inwardly, Alec was relieved that Gabriel was eating again, and he opened the bag where they included the buttered toasts he had ordered, laying it out for the other man to see. 

Gabriel dug into it like he hadn't eaten in days, and when he stopped to think about it... 

"I can't remember the last thing I ate," he admitted sheepishly. 

"Why am I not surprised?" Alec murmured, reaching over to run a thumb softly over the bag under one of Gabriel's eyes. "Sleep after we speak to him. Or just nap. I'll be here." 

"I've... been having nightmares," Gabriel admitted. "I'm too scared to close my eyes."

"You can't function well without sleep though," Alec reasoned gently. "I'll be there if you want me to?" 

"I'll think about it after we call," Gabriel allowed. "James has some broken ribs, they need to be taped. Maybe you can convince him since I ate?"

Alec nodded. "I'll see what I can do." He sighed, sitting back in his chair. It was clear that James was back on his self-destructive path. 

Gabriel finished the food and went straight back to the bottle of scotch, turning his cell phone in his shaky hands. He dialed the number several times, but never hit send.

Alec reached for his knee and gave it a squeeze. "You can do this, Gabriel," he whispered. 

Gabriel nodded and hit send before his reason got involved in the argument.

James picked up on the third ring. "Yes?"

"I ate, I expect you to tape those damn ribs," Gabriel was proud how steady his voice sounded, even if his heart was playing a timpani in his chest. "And I expect you to come home when the mission is over, and put my collar on me."

James, in the airport, paused. "And why is that?" he asked. 

"Because I'm tired of this," Gabriel said. "I'm tired of fighting, and I can't sleep, and eating makes me feel ill."

James was quiet for a long second before he said, "Find someone who won't fight you, whose presence makes you sleep well, and who can have you enjoy food again, Gabriel. Find someone better."

"I already made my decision, James," he started to jiggle his knee nervously. "I want you home, I want us all home."

"What have I ever done for you, Gabriel?" James asked, just a little sharply. "Other than giving you a hard time?"

"Oh I don't know... I happen to think you have some unfulfilled responsibilities, as my Dom. And I also think you have some unfulfilled promises to both Alec and I."

"So it's about taking responsibilities?" James asked.

"It's about the fact that I was in love with you, and I'm still in love with you," Gabriel shouted, tears tracing down his cheeks. "You bloody hard head, I want you home."

"I may not make it home one day, and you don't need that in your life!" James hissed.

"I don't need that day to come and know that I missed time I could have had with you!" Gabriel broke down and choked back a sob.

Alec hesitated a second before reaching out to hold Gabriel. 

"Why would you need me in your life, Gabriel? Why would anyone?" James said, voice quiet. "You can be happy with someone else too."

"But I'm not," Gabriel hiccuped. "I'm not OK, and it hurts."

A pause. "What do you want me to do, Gabriel?" James squeezed his eyes shut, tired.

"Come back to us? Come home, please?" 

It took everything Gabriel had not to let a sob escape at that moment, as he stayed quiet.

It took a while, but eventually, James said, "We'll discuss this when I'm back." And he hung up.

Gabriel slumped against the table and pushed the bottle away, heartsick.

Alec, arms around him still, tried to comfort Gabriel, smoothing a hand up and down his back.

"I'm tired," Gabriel said softly. "Let me wrote this report to M, and then I'm going home."

"I'll drive you home," Alec offered quietly.

"Where are you staying?" Gabriel asked quietly.

"Just some hotel," Alec shrugged. He didn't have the heart to go back to where they had been living before.

"Come back with me?" Gabriel asked quietly. "I couldn't face it by myself."

Alec nodded. "Of course," he said quietly.

"I feel like I've been hit by a car," Gabriel admitted, typing out a set of bullet points for M to review. "Wait, this computer can’t be right. What day is it? I don't remember..."

"I feel like I've been hit by a car," Gabriel admitted, typing out a set of bullet points for M to review. "What day is it? I don't remember..."

"Wednesday," Alec said, worried.

"What? Are you sure?" Gabriel sighed. "Shit. I thought it was Monday. Last time I looked it said the 1st."


	2. Chapter 2

Alec shook his head, pulling out his phone and showing the screen to Gabriel. "It turned Wednesday already," he said softly. "Let's finish the report quickly, and I'll take you home."

"Let's try to keep that from happening again then," Alec said softly. "Whenever you're ready."

Gabriel nodded and turned off the light, standing on shaky legs. 

"Can we stop... the cats. They're still with Sherlock and John," he said sheepishly.

Alec pulled him closer gently, a subtle, supportive arm around his waist. "Of course. Will they be disturbed though?"

"I... I don't know?" Gabriel said softly. "I've completely... I lost track. I don't know. We'll deal with it tomorrow."

Alec just nodded and led him outside and down to the car park. He opened the door for Gabriel, closed it, and got in on the other side as well.

"I don't think there's food... I'm sure it's all expired by now," Gabriel murmured. "We might want to order takeaway."

"Thai then? Or something else?" Alec asked, knowing that Gabriel had an affinity toward Thai food. He was at least relieved that the other man was at least discussing the prospect of eating.

"Thai sounds amazing," Gabriel said, surprised he was hungry. "They deliver too. I told M that I'm taking a day off tomorrow."

"Good," Alec said decidedly with a nod. "Let's call them now, so the food will be there shortly after we're home."

Gabriel nodded, fingers too shaky to button his coat. He finally gave up and wrapped his coat closer around him and followed Alec out.

Alec sighed and held out a hand to stop Gabriel in his steps. "Come here," he whispered, reaching to start doing up Gabriel's buttons for him, to make sure he was warm on a chilly night like this.

Gabriel looked down at his shoes like a guilty child, too weary to protest. "I... I'm not taking very good care of myself, let alone you right now," he whispered.

Alec shook his head. "It's all right," he said. "But, at least let me take care of you?" He looked up into Gabriel's eyes at this.

"Alright. I''m doing a piss poor job of it," he nodded, yawning.

Alec pulled him close, picked up his phone, and dialed the usually place they tended to order Thai, placed the dishes he saw Gabriel more or less prefer, then started the engine to drive away.

Gabriel fell asleep with his head against the window, snoring before they'd gotten out of the parking garage.

Alec smiled grimly and drove home, trying to think about how best to solve this one out. By the time they got home, Gabriel's eyes were open, and he reached for Alec's hand. "I hope you ordered Kra Pow," he murmured, shivering as he got out of the car. 

Alec chuckled and held Gabriel's hand. "Yes. And curry, too. We can use something hot right now." He checked their surrounding and led them both up.

"The security should be fully armed," Gabriel said, climbing the stairs. "I messaged Mycroft we would be here though."

Alec nodded. "That's good," he said, still cautious of their surroundings. He went to the door first before Gabriel, though, punching in the codes and scanning his fingerprint discreetly, and watched as the security system processed and opened the door.

He went in, flipping on the light, looking all around first before letting Gabriel go next, heading off to check the other rooms, too.

"All clear it seems," he announced a couple of minutes later.

"You don't say," Alec drawled, heading over to turn on the radiator. It was when he turned that he saw the pot of coffee James had made from so long ago... It was still there, cold and forgotten. Their mugs were in the bathroom still as well, one drained, the other two had evaporated some, churning a bit. 

He sighed, clearing everything away just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get that," he said, heading to the door.

Gabriel froze at the sight of the mugs, hand over his mouth. His eyes filled with tears, and he pulled Alec's jacket back over him.

Alec paused when he returned and saw Gabriel. With a sigh, he set the food down and went over to pull Gabriel into his arms tightly. 

"That bastard had needed more reassurances than I ever did," he whispered in a strained tone.

"I don't know how else I can love him, Alec," Gabriel whispered. "I already love him so badly it hurts."

"I know, Gabriel." Alec tightened his arms around him. "I know."

Gabriel curled up on his and cried himself dry, before he finally was able to stop sobbing. "I need a tissue and spicy food now," he looked up at Alec with watery eyes.

"Well, I do have a handkerchief, if you don't mind that." Alec took it out from one of the inner pockets of his jackets and handed it over to Gabriel before directing him to the dining table. "I'll get the cutlery."

Gabriel nodded and made a rather loud sound clearing his nose. He dug into the food when Alec came back, suddenly ravenous not that he's cried most of his stress out and exhaustion had set in.

At least he was eating, Alec thought to himself with a soft sigh and ate as well, reaching over to wipe a bit of sauce from the corner of Gabriel's mouth.

Gabriel didn't eat a whole container. He was soon dozing against the arm of the couch, spoon falling from his fingers.

Alec was sort of amazed of how anyone could fall asleep while eating, but it was a testament of how exhausted Gabriel was, and so he picked up the fallen spoon before picking up the one who had been holding it, too. 

"Come on. Let's get you to bed, Alec said, heading into the bedroom. 

Gabriel followed sleepily and barely got his clothes off before collapsing into bed. "Come sleep with me?" He asked softly. "The nightmares have been bad."

Alec nodded and began to strip, sidling into bed with Gabriel, pulling him close. "Sleep," he said. "I'm here."

Gabriel sighed and let his shoulders relax, finally letting out the tension he'd been holding. "Do you think he'll come back?" He asked softly.

"I rather think he will," Alec replied, smoothing a hand up and down Gabriel's back. 

"Hope so," Gabriel mumbled, curling into Alec. "Goodnight, Alec. Thank you."

"No need to thank me," Alec said, pressing a kiss to Gabriel's hair. "As long as you let me take of you." 

"I feel guilty," Gabriel whispered. "I should be taking care of you."

"Don't be," Alec said. "No matter our roles, we'll just need to take care of one another."

"That sounds good," Gabriel admitted. "I could use it. Thank you Alec," he was asleep before Alec managed to turn out the light, snoring into his jumper.

Alec smiled and held him as he slept, keeping a gentle hold on Gabriel all the while. 

Gabriel slept hard, snoring and not moving until Alec laid him down so he could go get water. When he opened his eyes, the sun was already high, and Alec was watching him.

"Sleep well?" Alec smiled, a hand reaching to start carding through Gabriel's curls.

"Yes, but... what time is it?" Gabriel asked. "It's so light out. Usually I'm long since deep in Q branch when it's this bright. Can we have leftovers and watch Dr. Who?"

"Ten something," Alec informed him. "Of course. I'll make us coffee? Or would you like tea?" 

"Coffee and cold pineapple rice," Gabriel smiled. "Let me brush my teeth and get some water, wow. I feel like I slept like the dead."

"I'm just glad that you slept well." Alec stood. "I'll be out in the kitchen making coffee, okay?" 

Gabriel nodded and went to brush his teeth, in just his pants, as there was a knock on the door.

"Can you get that Alec?" he yelled.  
"Sure!" Alec replied, his eyes darting to the door. He was already reaching for his gun, and heading to the door on soft feet to look at the peephole.

"Alec?" Gabriel appeared in the doorway in his robe, gun in hand. "Who is it?"

Alec opened the door with a yank. "You're back," he drawled. 

James eyed him and sighed. "My flight connected to Heathrow, and we need to talk." 

He looked at James for a moment and let him come in. 

"Hello," Gabriel said softly, putting the safety back on the Walther. "There's coffee and leftovers... if you want?"

"My connecting flight to Austria is leaving in a couple of hours," James said, looking at Gabriel. "We need to talk." 

Gabriel nodded, mouth suddenly dry. "What have you decided then?" He asked, sitting down on the couch so his trembling legs didn't betray him.

"I haven't decided anything because we haven't talked," James stated, looking at Gabriel steadily. 

"What do you want to know?" Gabriel asked. "You're the one that changed your mind. I still don't understand."

"I just need to know that you'll be able to take care of yourself, or at least let Alec take care of you," James replied. 

"I was never with you for you to take care of me, James," Gabriel sighed. "I'm an adult. I've been taking care of myself a long time."

"Yes, and you have been skipping meals and sleep all this time and refused to rest because you have been taking care of yourself." James raised an eyebrow.

"I had nightmares, and my stomach was upset," Gabriel bit his lip. "If you're only here to be rude, it isn't necessary."

"Rude? I'm simply stating things as it is, but if you don't wish to hear it, then I'll stop," James said steadily. 

"I got through the days, and that was the best I was hoping for," Gabriel whispered. "It happens. You go on drinking binges, I get insomnia."

James looked outside the window, London was grim on the other side, and he sighed. "As long as you can take care of yourself then."

"And that's that?" Gabriel asked softly. "That's the best that I get?"

James's attention turned back to him. "What best?" he asked, even though he probably already knew the answer. 

"Never mind," Gabriel stood. "I need a shower, and some food. Have a safe trip,007."

"This is already the best," James murmured. "Thank you, Q. I shall try to return the equipment in one piece." 

Gabriel headed off to the shower, to hide his tears under the water. He ended up curled in the corner of the shower stall to hide his sobs.

James stood there in the living room, hands flexing by his side. The space was too Goddamn familiar, and it was already settling like a second layer of skin around him, making his flesh crawl and itch. 

He turned to the door, looking at Alec. "I'm leaving." 

"You've turned into a bloody fucking coward," Alec only raised an eyebrow.

"I've always been a coward," James replied smoothly. "You just weren't around for long enough to notice it before because I happened to supposedly kill you off." 

"You held Vesper's hand while she died," Alec scoffed. "I don't know what happened in the interim, but... you lost your balls somewhere."

Something shuttered in James's expression. "I don't feel like holding someone else's hand when they die before my eyes anymore, is, supposedly, the problem."

"So why don't you try loving two people who aren't trying to kill you, and sell you out to be tortured?" Alec said, as shook his head at James. "Why are you throwing away such a good thing?"

"Maybe because good things aren't meant for me," James muttered. "I deserve none of it." 

"Or maybe it's your own pessimism that's pushing away two people who love you, and only want to care for you?"

"Pessimism," James scoffed softly. "I hardly think it's pessimism." 

"As hard as you try to get yourself killed, you might try putting some effort into love," Alec said quietly as the shower turned off.

"Yes, because I'm the heartless person who gives his heart out easily to anyone who shows me any shred of pity," James snorted, turning away. 

"Pity? You fucking think I loved you for twenty years out of pity?" Alec yelled.

"You fucking love what you built of me, and now you're disappointed of what you found out, and no, I don't know anymore, okay?!" James yelled back. 

"Yes, I was so in love with the person who couldn't even look at me while he shot me that I didn't know what hit me," Alec said, biting his lip.

"Can you two stop fighting, please?" Gabriel asked from the bathroom doorway, wrapped in a bathrobe. "I have a headache, and I have to work the night shift tonight."

"There you go, then why do you keep loving me for when I didn't even have the decency to even look you in the eye when I shot you, or even give you the benefit of doubt at all when you supposedly defected? I have nothing to offer you. Nothing that's worth it or good," James replied, shaking his head, before snapping his head over to where Gabriel was standing. 

"My apologies," he said. "I was about to leave." And he headed for the door. 

"Really?" Gabriel sighed. "Come here, James."

James stiffened at the doorway, turning back to regard Gabriel a little incredulously. "For what?" 

"Because I want to be held," Gabriel sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I'm tired of the fighting, and the arguing, and the self masochism you have going on."

"It's not self masochism," James muttered, even as his hand on the doorknob lowered some. 

"It isn't?" Gabriel asked, leaning into him and wrapping his arms around James. "You want to leave angry, and you want to go out in the field knowing that there's no one watching out for you?"

James stayed stilled, his expression distant. "I want to leave knowing no one who shouldn't would die by my hand anymore. And I can die any day in the field," he said bluntly. "It's the hazard of the job." 

"Yes, you can," Gabriel nodded. "And you can leave with a lot of things unsaid, and I'd rather that not happen, considering how your job goes."

Bond didn't think about the mandatory will and the letters he had written to both Gabriel and Alec that was still stuffed in the inner pocket of his jacket. "You can be happy with someone else better than me," he said instead. "I'm just a petty coward." 

"Enough," Gabriel leaned into him. "Stop putting yourself down, James. You aren't going to make us stop loving you by being horrible to yourself."

"I am horrible..." James murmured, hands flexing at his eyes. "You know that, and everyone knows that as well. It's fruitless, loving me."

"You are horrible," Gabriel agreed. "You're stubborn, and incorrigible, and a hard headed ass," he kissed the corner of James's mouth. "But loving you isn't fruitless at all, it's just a matter of getting you to stop being so damn self sacrificing."

"And a killer who can either heartlessly kill the one he loves, or watch them die." James sighed, muscles twitching a little under Gabriel's kiss. "And self-sacrificial isn't my thing. You know that, too."

"Yes, because you're just lining up to sell Alec and I," Gabriel leaned an ear against his heartbeat and shivered. 

James was silent for a moment, and whispered, "I don't want to hurt either one of you."

"It hurts when you push us away," Gabriel said, face muffled against James's chest. 

"I'd rather have you hate me than die somehow because of me," James whispered, suppressing a shudder. 

"James... I'm not going to promise things I can't," Gabriel said softly. "Only that I'll be careful. But I need you to do the same. I need you to come home."

"He's right," Alec added quietly. "We need you to be careful and come home to us."

What James didn't say was that he was sure he'd break if he saw either one of them die on him, for the second time in Alec's case. He just stared at the floor, resolve wavering, the warmth of Gabriel's body seeping into his bones. 

"Can't always be careful," he finally murmured. 

"But you can try," Gabriel leaned up on his toes to kiss James, scratch his cheek against the stubble.

James did shiver this time, having had true human contact starkly missing for a while, and that time he bedded the widow didn't count. That was just flesh and sex. "If I try, and still somehow die... will you move on?" he asked suddenly. 

"I don't know," Gabriel shook his head. "I can't tell you what I would do until it happens," Alec squeezed him.

"Love someone who has a higher chance of adoring you for the rest of his life," James whispered, thumb brushing over the rise of Gabriel's cheekbone. His throat was tight, and slowly, he tried to step away from Gabriel. 

"I've had my whole life to choose, and I chose you," Gabriel said, determined.

"I have only pain to give you in return," James murmured. 

"You didn't until you started pushing me away," Gabriel countered. "I can give you a safe place, a reason to come back."

"And what can I give you, then?" James asked. "Other than broken things?" 

"You... all I want is you, broken or whole," Gabriel said. "However you can come back to me."

"Just that?" James whispered, voice growing quieter still. He really couldn't fathom how someone like Gabriel and Alec could stand him, especially when he was like this…

"Just you, none of the charm, or the persona," Alec nodded. "Just the man who comes home. We don't need you as a 00."

What was there left without the charm or personae? All those things had become so embedded in him that he was no longer sure he could differentiate who he was clearly anymore. "Really now..." he whispered quietly, not knowing what else to say. 

"Really," Gabriel brushed their lips together. "Come home safe, and we'll have that evening we keep putting off."

"You still want to have that evening with me?" James asked hesitantly. 

"Of course I do," Gabriel smiled. "With both of you. And Alec still has his surprise anyway."  
James felt sort of numb, but he nodded slowly. "Okay." 

"Stop worrying about what you deserve," Alec said quietly. "And be safe on your flight," he leaned in and kissed James.

When he pulled away, he pulled away from both of them. "I'm leaving then," he said, trying not to think how his cold skin was already yearning for their warmth. 

"Be careful, and keep in touch," Gabriel nodded. "I'll be on comms by the time your flight lands."

He nodded and was already out of the door before he could stop to think twice about it. 

"Can you drop me at Six, and bring the cats back from Baker Street?" Gabriel asked with a shiver. "For my shift, I mean?"

"I will," Alec nodded, looking over to Gabriel. "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Better, I think?" Gabriel sighed. "I just hope he doesn't change his mind again."

"We'll just have to see," Alec sighed.

"I know," Gabriel nodded. "Food and a movie on the sofa? It's cold. I'm going to light a fire."

"I'll heat the food," Alec said, turning to the kitchen and starting to heat the leftover up. 

"Thanks, let me get dressed." 

Gabriel reappeared in the kitchen a couple of minutes later. "Thank you, Alec."

Alec shook his head. "It's my pleasure," he smiled, holding two plates of pineapple fried rice with the accompany of other leftovers. "Come on. Start the films, and we can sit down and enjoy it together." 

"Well, I know that was stressful for you too," Gabriel turned on the TV. "You aren't as emotional as I am, but..."

"Well, nothing with him has ever been easy anyway," Alec shook his head and sighed as they settled down onto the sofa.

"No, I suppose not," Gabriel curled into him. "Nothing worth having is... but... oh well. Hopefully we can talk a little while he's on his mission."

"He's..." Alec drew in a breath. "I don't know since when he had developed that sort of mentality about himself." He sighed. "We'll talk to him during the lull."

"Yea... I hate to think of what Vesper must have said to him," Gabriel shivered. "She really fucked him up."

"She didn't even need to say anything. The fact that he had to 'kill' me, then watched her die, is already more than enough." Alec shook his head. 

"Yes, but somehow she convinced him to leave Six and steal the tournament money?" Gabriel shook his head. 

"He thought he could have a happy life with her," Alec murmured, still angry with the woman's betrayal. James had never been her priority, and while some might say she had been trying to bargain for him as well, she still took the money. There had never been any bargaining with terrorists, and James was a Double-Oh himself; he could have solved it with her had she come clean with him. 

But she hadn't. She lied. And now they had to live with the consequences of that as well, with James as he was.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'd guess it left him questioning his own sanity, and judgement," Gabriel shook his head. "Fall in love once, and she sells you out to get your balls beaten with chains, for her lover? I doubt I'd believe in love either."

Alec shook his head. "He's a die hard romantic. He believes in love enough. What he doesn't believe is how anyone would find him desirable in anyway." He'd know. "What with his profession, and all the things he has done."

"That's such rubbish though," Gabriel bit into a prawn. "He's so... Honorable. For all the spying he does, off mission, his word is absolutely solid."

"Until his thoughts waver, and he reverts back to that brutish persona," Alec sighed, eating his fried rice. "I've always hated that one, but he wears it often because people usually underestimate a brute. They think of us as mindless tools, and he encourages them even more by making it seem like he isn't really that smart." He snorted. "Like he could play poker that well if he weren't."

"He counts cards, I watched the footage," Gabriel smirked. "What can we do though?"

Alec grinned before the expression settled back into something more pensive. He held Gabriel close, just silently enjoying the way his body pressed against his, the playing show background to their discussion. "I don't know. But it's two against one... And he doesn't like the loneliness anyway." Who would?  
"No, he looked lost," Gabriel sighed. "Will you tell me what the surprise was, then?"

"You'll have to wait and see..." Alec winked. "Eve is still holding onto it for me."

It was then that Gabriel's phone rang. It was Eve.

"Gabriel? Do you have any idea why Bond is flying to Austria?" she asked. "He hasn't really reported back, and M wants an update."

"Wasn't he assigned to fly there?" Gabriel asked. "He only said he had a layover when he came by. We're still... Well there's still things to work out between us."

"I see," Eve sighed. "He was. But he only put in request to have a flight there, not a report as to why." She was quiet for a second. "How's it going?"

"He's... Still as stubborn as always," Gabriel sighed. "I'm hoping we'll talk more after his mission. Alec is here with me, I got tired of crying myself to sleep."

"That man has always been too stubborn for his own good sometimes," she sighed, exasperated. "But it's good that Alec is there with you.," Eve sounded relieved. "Rest. I'll see you later when you come it." And she rang off.

"Apparently he is off mission..." Gabriel rubbed his eyes. "Don't mind me if I start napping. Shit."

Alec held Gabriel's head to his shoulder. "Sleep. You need your strength later," he told the brunette softly, pressing a kiss to his curls.

"Thank you, Alec," he whispered, eyes already closed.

"Shh... Sleep, Gabriel," he whispered. "We can worry about everything else once you wake." He stroked Gabriel's hair, soothing him to sleep. 

By the time Gabriel opened his eyes again, it was already dark, and the fire was low. Alec was still holding him, nodded off himself.

Instincts of a former Double-Oh kept him from sleeping long, though, and the moment Gabriel stirred, his eyes fluttered open, too. "Hello," he said with a smile. "You slept well."

"I was exhausted," Gabriel yawned. "I could murder a cup of tea though. Do we have any biscuits?"

"I have no idea," Alec chuckled. "Let me have a check, and I'll tell you if we'll need more essential supplies." He kissed Gabriel's lips before pulling away.

"Probably?" Gabriel hummed against his lips. "We need more groceries."

"Coming right up then," Alec murmured. "You're going to have to make a list, because I'm rubbish at this." 

"I'll make it in the car, and text it to you," Gabriel nodded. "What can you cook without too much trouble?"

Alec hummed a pensive sound at this, thoughtful. "I'll try not to blow up the kitchen?" he ventured with a grin. "You don't want me to accompany you to Six?"

"You can walk me in to Q Branch if you like?" Gabriel grinned. "But we need to get the cats and groceries."

Alec nodded. "Once that's done, I'll be right back," he assured Gabriel. "Though I refuse to be held accountable for any kitchen mishaps." 

"Simple things, Alec," Gabriel laughed. "I trust you can at least boil pasta?"

"You can trust me more with disarming a bomb, but yes, I will try my best," Alec said amiably, and grinned. 

"Try YouTube," Gabriel shook his head and pulled on his cardigan. "Can you heat frozen food?"

"Now that's a special skill you have to learn when you go undercover in Russia," Alec teased as he shrugged on his jacket. 

"Oh for fuck's sake, have you two really lived on take away?" Gabriel threw up his hands.

"No, but most things are frozen in Russia during winter anyway." Alec laughed before packing Gabriel his tea. "Come. Let's get you to work, and I'll go about shopping for groceries." 

"Ass," Gabriel smiled fondly and sent John a message to expect Alec. 

"It's a gift," Alec smiled, checked the door, went out first to look down the hallway, before telling Gabriel to head out. 

"So once you've finished putting away the shopping, there's a slow cooker on top of the fridge, throw in a roast and potatoes," Gabriel suggested. "That way we can eat when I get home."

"Yes yes." Alec smiled. "Honestly, I was only joking. You couldn't possibly think I'm that hopeless, living the way I did before?" 

"I don't know, your hazard pay IS rather good," Gabriel stole another kiss and curled against Alec's side in the car.

"I don't think they cover for incurred accidents," Alec chuckled, holding Gabriel close for a bit before starting the car engine and pulling out of the car park.

"No, probably not," Gabriel sighed and moved back to his own seat. "Don't tell James, but the DB5 seats are shit on my back."

"Oh, he knows." Alec laughed a little. "He just likes it a little too much to admit it himself."

"Those long drives are reserved for the Land Rover from now on," Gabriel sighed happily, sipping his tea. "He doesn't have cup holders, either."

"Because he doesn't believe in drinking or eating in the car, with his fancy for sleek ones like the Aston Martin." Alec smiled. "Duly noted." He paused for a moment. "Perhaps he'll go for something else once he had settled down," he said quietly.

"I don't mind it, I spent a lot of hours fixing it up," Gabriel grinned. "It's great for sex, just not road trips."

"That's already a good plus," Alec turned to where Gabriel was with a knowing smile. "You sound confident though. Must have tried it out, hm?" He smirked.

"Um... Maybe?" Gabriel grinned. "But it really requires riding the other person, no room for anything else."

Alec chuckled and nodded. "That's experience right there. Although I would say you could still try a bit of some other things, but I'm a little uncertain myself." He grinned, taking a turn down the street. "Don't forget the grocery list," he reminded Gabriel.

Alec chuckled and nodded. "That's experience right there. Although I would say you could still try a bit of some other things, but I'm a little uncertain myself." He grinned, taking a turn down the street. "Don't forget the grocery list," he reminded Gabriel.

"Ah yes, milk, coffee, tea, biscuits... hmmm... you never had sex in the car? I thought he'd had it from his father?"

Alec was quiet for a bit before he said, "To the best of my knowledge, he got it somewhere during the case with Le Chiffre."

"Oh... I thought he'd... had it," Gabriel sighed. "I thought it had been in the family. Damn woman keeps popping up."

Alec shook his head. "I don't think it had any direct connection specifically, other than the fact that he won it from a criminal during a poker game." He shrugged. "He just kept it since because he likes it too much."

"I'm sure he had her in it," Gabriel mumbled under his breath. "Bread, butter, soup in a can, a roast, potatoes..."

"Well, we'll never know unless he tells us about it, to be honest. It might have been shipped right back from the Bahamas, since they gave him a new car in Montenegro with a medical kit in it. Saved his life." Alec sighed. "Anything else?

"Whatever you'd like? I can live on toast," Gabriel sighed. "Some apples, oranges.... pears?"

"And red wine, maybe? A glass each night helps you sleep better?" Alec suggested.

"I suppose..." Gabriel said softly. "Its all to easy for one glass to turn into a couple of bottles when I'm alone, so I don't buy it."

"Well, I'm here now. So you get one glass each night, and I get the rest of it. Deal?" He turned to smile briefly at Gabriel.

"Sure," Gabriel smiled. "I've been sleeping great with you there though. No issues. Do you have any idea why James got a ticket there?" he asked suddenly. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Moneypenny did say he put in word for a ticket, but did report back, right?" Alec frowned, concerned. 

"Just picked up the ticket," Gabriel shook his head. "I was off, I'll have to talk to whoever issued the ticket for him. But that's odd, it should have triggered my phone that he was nearby. The smart blood should have shown up."

Alec frowned. "Is anyone... tampering with this, you think?" 

"I'm not sure? No one is supposed to know it works but us," Gabriel shivered. "I'm afraid of what Denbigh knows though. I need to talk to Mycroft."

Nodding, Alec sighed. "You should. And maybe check who issued the ticket, too?"

"First on my list," Gabriel nodded, getting his tablet out of his bag and typing in his passcode. "Oh... wow. This wasn't issued from the office, his email was intercepted."

"What?" Alec was immediately alerted. "Then how did Moneypenny say that he asked for a ticket?"

"He did send the email, and it did get to Six, eventually," Gabriel sighed. "But after it had been intercepted and responded to."

"Can you trace the source?" Alec asked, not liking this at all.

"Not from my tablet..." Gabriel frowned. "The location was being bounced from several different places. The closest I have come was the Bahamas... but... Oberhauser has holdings in all these places. I'm guessing he's luring James to him."

"The Bahamas, too?" Alec muttered. "How did you track that information?" 

"It tells me which locations the messaged was bounced from, rather like cell phone towers," Gabriel explained. "For a really exact match, I'll need a desktop and better software. But I can give you general locations."

Alec nodded. "List a few for me," he asked quietly, stomach sinking a little. 

"Jamaica, Scotland, London, Arruba, Bahamas, and Switzerland," Gabriel shook his head.

Alec's expression darkened. "James has been to all those places." 

"Shit," Gabriel sighed. "What do we do? If I can get exact locations, can you tell me how close they are?"

Alec nodded. "Let me get you to Six first. If I can't remember something, we can always pull up his files." 

Gabriel nodded and headed straight inside without looking back. He turned on the full wall of computers so he had the monitors surrounding him, and started tracing the email chain.  
Alec considered following him straight away... but he knew tracing would take time, too, and instead of just standing there and doing nothing, he'd rather get a few things done. And so, he got groceries, picked the cats up, and threw a few things into the slow cook, before heading back to MI6 in record time. 

"Did you find anything?" he asked quietly as he headed straight down to Q-Branch. 

"Looks like he's heading to the alps... There's a ski lodge," Gabriel sighed. "I don't like it."

"The hell is he doing at a Ski Lodge..." Alec muttered. "Do you know where he went before?" 

"No, I just turned his smart blood tracker up," Gabriel shook his head. "There's an underground part, it's not just a lodge. There are lead walls."

Alec frowned. That didn't remotely sound right. "James coming up," he pointed to the image of James approaching the building.

There were already some sort of commotion, because, quickly James was running back out of the building getting into his car. 

"007," he reported back in through the comms.

"Q here, James," Gabriel said. "Tell me what's going on."

"I need you to find a blond woman, late twenties, early thirties. Her name is Madeleine Swann. She's been taken, and I need to catch up to her," Bond said in urgency.

"Alright, any idea where she might be?" Q ran the CCTV for the lodge.

"Of course not," Bond growled, turning around until he spotted a small airplane and running off to that. It'd be quicker like that.

"Of course not," Gabriel mouthed, shaking his head. 

Alec placed a placating hand on Gabriel's shoulder, squeezing, as he watched the monitor and sighed when the plane took off. "Let's hope he doesn't crash this one like the last one he got on," he muttered under his breath. 

"Right?" Gabriel sighed. "At least we get to watch."

"I don't suppose it's as entertaining as it should be," Bond murmured, suddenly remembering the flight that had caused him to more or less abandoned Alec back in that Russian base. He shook his head, circling in the air and widening this perimeter. "I see them," he said, eyes narrowing on the three black cars on the road, heading away from the institute and ski lodge. And he swept down. 

Gabriel managed to not scream, but only by biting his hand. "Why was that necessary?" He asked Alec.

"His jabs?" Alec sighed, leaning in and whispering, "I daresay he does that when high strung." But it flashed before his mind, too, that particular memory, watching as James took off on that cargo plane. He really did hope James hadn't been recalling that himself. 

"I meant the diving plane, but the humor too," Gabriel sighed. "God I hate flying. What are you remembering?" He asked softly. 

"He needed to catch on to them." Alec sighed and shook his head. "Just the start of my defection mission... when I made James believed he had abandoned me when he got on a plane and flown away." He shrugged. There were gunshots fired on the other end of the comms.

"007? James?" Gabriel had no visuals beyond the panoramic view. 

"Pursuing," Bond growled, drawing his gun and retaliating back. He tried for accuracy, but that was a bit tricky when flying a plane, altitude, and winds were in the same equation. His bullets did manage to catch one of the vehicles though—the one, he had seen, didn't have the girl in it.

"I've got a visual," Gabriel honed in on the security cam. "Who is she?"

"White's daughter," James growled as he swung farther out some to make sure his temporary plane didn't received any more bullet holes than what was necessary. 

"Of course," Gabriel muttered. "Why are we saving her?"

"White wanted out, and they sent his replacement to finish him off, but I got there first, and he said his daughter would have the information to lead me to organization before killing himself," James summed up quickly before maneuvering downward once more. 

"So what does she know, or you haven't found out yet?"

"The location to L'Américain." Bond was sweeping down faster. 

"What does that mean? Place? Person?" Gabriel was already typing.

No result came up in his search, just as James grunted, "I don't know." 

"Well, she is a psychiatrist, works with injured patients with memory loss issues... Doesn't have any other family... Alright, I'm putting a road block."

The thugs turned to another route the moment they had the chance to, driving into the nearby forest to try and hide away from James. But well, James was nothing but reckless, and he bore down anyway, chasing them like a metal eagle chasing mouses on the pristine white layer of snow that had covered the land.

"Alright, there's a snowbank and a river ahead," Gabriel told him. "Drive them left if you can."

"Got it," James muttered, steering to the right and ambling down close enough to be right on tail with the cars. The engines roared, too close to ground, and the wings were slamming into trees, rocking the entire vessel. But Bond didn't care; his goal right then was to give himself an opening to at least rescue the girl and take the only trail that was left in his grasp.

"Almost there, point two kilometers," Gabriel told him. "I don't have backup to send you though, can you get her out of there?"

Bond didn't answer, busy holding the plane in place without crashing and burning himself. He gritted his teeth, holding steady, before leering more and more to the side, forcing them to put on more speed, driving toward the snowbank and, consequently, ending up in the river. 

Quickly, Bond jumped out of the wreckage that remained of the plane, colliding with snow with a grunt and running toward them with his gun out the moment he was on his feet once more.

He shot the first thug that tried to climb out of the car, heading to the one that held the girl first and yanking the door open. 

She was inside, barely conscious, having knocking her head badly to the seat in front in the rough jostle. Bond pulled her out and half hauled, half dragged her to safety.

"Try to take her in the vehicle, it's a long way back on foot," Gabriel advised. 

"Not unless you can tell me how to haul that car out of the river by myself, then dry the engine," James muttered. "I thought I saw a village while I was circling around?"

"Both cars, really?" Gabriel sighed. "Point three kilometers left there's a small village. You're going to be very obvious though."

"Well, they got caught at the wrong end of the plane," James said. "Which way?" 

It was then that the girl jerked awake, thrashed, and shoved him away. 

"Towards the tree line ahead," Gabriel said. "Try to calm her. It will be a much shorter distance if you don't have to carry her."

She was shouting at him to get away from her, and it was loud enough that he hoped no avalanche was coming down to unfortunately crush them, unrealistic as it was considering the surrounding. He tried to calm her down and told her that her father sent him. 

Madeleine was still spitting angry when he yelled that he was the only thing left that stood between her and obvious death. 

That seemed to get to her, and the man sighed, following her as she stomped her way through the snow. 

"I know the way to the village," she growled, and Bond obliged.

"Is there anything you can tell her, to make her more comfortable?" Gabriel suggested. "Something that would make her believe you knew her father?"

"I gave her that photo he gave me already," James muttered. She was just fuming, what with having just recently been kidnapped, and would be calming down soon. 

"Who are you talking to?" Madeleine turned and snapped; James raised his hands up in a placating motion. 

"Someone who's trying to help," he replied, pointing at the device tucked in his ear.

"Tell her who I am, not about Six," Gabriel said. "I don't know that we can trust her yet."

James wasn't planning on to. "He's a hacker. An extremely good one, and he's helping us." And no, he didn't feel like revealing Gabriel's identity either.

"How can I help?" Gabriel asked.

James was quiet for a second, then he said, "Just be there; that's more than enough." 

For a moment, Madeleine looked confused, but James pressed on. "Where's L'Américain?" 

"L'Américain?" Madeleine raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes," Bond answered dismissively. "Where? How do you locate L'Américain?" 

"It's not a person," she answered. "It's a place. And I know where it is." 

"Where?" Bond shot her an expectant look.

"How do I know you won't kill me if I tell you it now?" She asked, concerned. Not for good reasons, but understandable.

"If I had wanted to kill you once I've gotten that information, I would have tortured you," he deadpanned. "Not saved you from that wreckage of a car to argue with you here in the middle of nowhere." 

Her lip curled, but eventually, she relented. "Tangier, Morocco." 

"Q, can you arrange a flight for us there?" Bond asked.

"On it..." Gabriel was already typing. "The hotel, then?"

It was a small hotel, cropping up only in a few scattering photos.


	4. Chapter 4

"A hotel?" Bond questioned, and she nodded slowly. "It is," he told Gabriel.

 

"Alright, there's already a two bedroom suite reserved for you, how soon can you get to the nearest airport?"

 

"As soon as we make it to the village and find ourselves a ride," James sighed and started walking faster. Madeleine would have to keep up if she wanted to stay alive... not that he would let her just die. He had made a promise, no matter now unwilling. 

 

"What the bloody hell is in Morocco?" Gabriel asked Alec. "Do you have any ideas?"

 

Alec shook his head. "Nothing that should be significant to the best of my knowledge, but obviously, this isn't a correct notion." 

 

"Alright, there is a house on the right just before the village, go there," Gabriel instructed. "I've told them to take you to the airport."

 

"And they listen just like that?" James chuckled quietly. "Got it." 

 

"It might have had something to do with their mortgage being paid off..." Gabriel said. "Just be careful."

 

"I will." And Bond marched forward. They had been walking for a long stretch of time, and when they finally saw the indicated residence, the agent went in first, knocking on the door. 

 

After a bit of polite, albeit rather awkward, talk, Bond took their keys, discreetly checked the car, and signaled for Madeleine to get in. And they were driving to the airport. 

 

"I have you in business class on the next flight out, a red eye," Gabriel told him. "There will be travel documents and suitcases waiting for you."

 

"Thank you, Q," Bond said, navigating the terrains. "I'll contact you later then."

 

"Yes, keep in touch," Gabriel put his head set on mute and swallowed a few aspirin, rubbing his temples.

 

Alec rubbed his back reassuringly, cupping his hand on the nape of Gabriel's neck.. "Okay?" He asked quietly. 

 

"Just... Worried," Gabriel admitted. "I have a bad feeling about all this. I don't trust James around women, I suppose. He loses his head."

 

"Overdeveloped protectiveness is what it is..." Alec sighed. "Well, let's hope he'll at least be more careful this time." 

 

"And we pray, but don't hold our breath," Gabriel muttered. He stood and stretched. "I have their things waiting, as soon as they're in the air, can we take a walk?"

 

"Of course." Alec placed a steadying hand on his shoulder, applying minimal pressure there only, watching the monitors. "Did you manage to trace all the places where the signal had bounced?"

 

"Yes," he pulled up the map. "Oberhauser has holdings in each of these locations, with a point of a kilometer. No coincidence, I'm sure."

 

"Can't be," Alec agreed. "Makes me almost feel like all of this is within his planning or something... But could that really be the case?" 

 

"If so, it's been a long time in the works," Gabriel pulled up his file on the screen. "He disappeared, presumed dead,  a long time ago. Before you and James met."

 

"I know." Alec sighed. "Never heard of anything good about him, and now the bastard is alive, seeming to have killed off his own father in the process of faking his own death." He shook his head. "Trust James to somehow wound up with a psychopath of a foster brother." 

 

"Maybe it wasn't random?" Gabriel suggested. "Maybe he was chosen, so they could keep an eye on him? I know it's a long shot, but TWO fathers dying skiing? That's a stretch."

 

" _ Climbing _ and skiing... Why would he want to keep an eye on James, though? He couldn't have made that much of a grudge against Oberhauser in such a short amount of time... could he?" 

 

"Still, two fathers dying from snow related incidents? James used his skills to climb ranks for good, maybe Oberhauser used those same lessons for criminal purposes..." Gabriel froze. "Someone who looks suspiciously like Oberhauser graduated from King's College the year James joined the navy... And had a roommate... James Moriarty."

 

Alec frowned, looking at the monitor. "Ernst Stavo Blofeld..." he frowned. "Fuck, that does look like him. There's a high chance they really are connected."

 

"I know... Unfortunately," Gabriel said. "So we have to assume he's monitoring us searching for him. I'm using a secure network, but that may not stop him."

 

Alec clenched his jaw. "So whatever this is may be in Morocco," he muttered. That was the only explanation as to why White had directed them there, albeit somewhat indirectly. 

 

"I suppose so," Gabriel agreed warily. "There is an old RAF base there, I'm going to have a plane waiting in case they need a fast exit."

 

Alec nodded with a sigh, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The flickering dot that indicated James's location continued moving on the screen, as fast as it could considering the terrain. "Should we tell him?" 

 

"Not until she is out of earshot," Gabriel shook his head. "We've no idea how trustworthy she is, or if she is a plant."

 

Alec nodded. "When he comes back online, let's tell him to step away for a bit."

 

"Ha... Pretty girl and James? Fat chance," Gabriel said.

 

"There is a line between doing what you want and doing what you need to further the mission," Alec murmured. "Unless you're agreeing he doesn't care about us anymore, then that's a whole different story."

 

"I don't know, Alec," Gabriel shook his head. "He was all too hesitant to take my word for the fact that I wanted him to come back, and now... now he brought some beautiful woman back with him."

 

"Despite what you may think," Alec began. "Our hearts are not so easily given away." 

 

"I'm not saying his heart..." Gabriel shook his head. "I'm saying that it might have been a good way to escape his problems."

 

Alec shook his head. "He may act aloof, uncaring, heartless," he shrugged. "But this is a real problem and if he's willing to try and push us away, then he's serious about this... He's not going to pretend like none of this is happening and use that girl to escape it. I know he's at least mature enough not to pull that sort of behaviour." 

 

"I hope... I don't know what to believe anymore," Gabriel sighed.

 

Alec was quiet for a long moment. "If you're doubting him... then is it healthy to continue on with this?" 

 

"I'm only doubting him... Because why would he want me?" Gabriel turned to Alec, pain written on his face. "And if he really wanted me, would he have left so easily?"

 

With a sigh, Alec cupped Gabriel's cheeks in his hands. "Why wouldn't he want you? Why wouldn't anyone? You're smart, beautiful, and so lovely, Gabriel..." He said quietly. "And was it really so easy for him? If it had, he wouldn't have come back here just hours ago at all to try and talk. People like us..." He stared into those grey-green eyes. "Once you've lost too many things, you start to think it's better not to have it at all... He left because he was so happy, he got scared." 

 

"But no matter what I tell him, he doesn't believe me," Gabriel shook his head. "Denbigh is out for blood, and I'm doing my best, but..." He scrubbed his hands over his eyes.

 

"Not unlike you... he's questioning why in the world you would want him," Alec murmured, somehow, there was a growing urge to confront James and ask what in the world had that woman Vesper had told him to have twisted his mind so. 

 

"All I can give him are promises, Alec, and he's heard enough of those," Gabriel sighed. "He's had enough of those broken."

 

"He broke a promise with you, too... a special bond, because of his idiocy." Alec sighed. "We have to talk to him and sort this out..." They both had seen how reckless James had become since all of this rift began appearing. 

 

"I know, I just... he's under enough pressure right now, and I don't want to add to it," Gabriel frowned. "I want  him, but I don't know how to love him the way he needs, Alec."

 

"You love him in any way you can, Gabriel... it's about you, too. If he can't accept it as such... then there isn't much else we can do," Alec replied slowly. 

  
  


"True," Gabriel sighed and curled into Alec. "I just hate watching him hurting, and pushing us away too."

 

"After all that's said and done," Alec held Gabriel close, "if he still can't accept himself being with us, then there's not much else that we can do for him." 

 

Gabriel swallowed and nodded, resting his head against the warm smell of Alec's skin.

 

Alec carded his hand through Gabriel's hair, stroking slowly. "I'm sorry," he murmured suddenly. 

 

"S'not your fault, but I'm glad you're here," Gabriel whispered. "Denbigh scares me, the way he toys with people. Like a child burning ants with a magnificent glass, because he can."

 

"I rather think I have contributed to this problem..." Alec sighed. "But yes... Denbigh is dangerous, and if he really is in connection to Oberhauser, then this is quite a mess."

"I don't see how you contributed," Gabriel said. "Sherlock texted me... Said to be careful what we do where CCTV can see us."

"Well, I did make James think I defected and made him kill me in a way." He shrugged before frowning. "We should head to your office then?"

"Yes..." Gabriel nodded. "So many regrets. Is that all we have, in the end?"

Alec was quiet for a bit as they walked to Gabriel's office, and he locked the door behind with a small sigh. "It shouldn't be," he replied, turning back to the brunette. "We just need to try and get past it. That guilt."

"John said they'll be waiting for you, and that he has a lead... The woman Mary who has been following him showed up in a database, a group of assassins..."

"A group of assassins?" Alec raised an eyebrow, thinking back on all the prominent names he knew—there were only so many that someone like Moriarty would actually consider. "They're waiting for me right now?"

"Yes, he said he has info for you, a group named AGRA?" Gabriel hugged him. "I'll call Mycroft and see what I can find."

"AGRA..." Alec muttered under his breath, eyebrows furrowing, but he sighed and hugged Gabriel tightly back. "You be careful, okay? Stay here, watch out for the CCTV, and I'll be back quickly."

"You too," Gabriel pressed a kiss to his cheek, holding on a bit longer.

Alec was having none of that, though, and pulled him close for a deep kiss on the lips, taking his time, before letting Gabriel go slowly as they both caught their breaths.

"Thanks," Gabriel kissed him. "Be safe, come back."

Alec nodded. "I will." He smiled. "Message or call me if you need anything." And with that, he was out of the office, albeit reluctantly so.

Gabriel went into the computers and kept an eye on Alec's smart blood tracker in the corner of his eye while he called Mycroft. "Hello, I'm hoping you can help me. I need information on AGRA."

Mycroft paused for half a second before he said, "AGRA? And why would you need information on them, brother dear?"

"Apparently one of their members is in touch with Denbigh, and stalking John Watson. I need answers, somewhere to start looking."

"They were freelancers working for the highest bidder. The group itself is no longer in existence, but years ago they were operating at their peak level of efficiency... until an incident in Tbilisi," Mycroft replied slowly.

"An accident? You make it sound as if there were no survivors..." Gabriel said thoughtful. "But there was a woman?"

"There  _ was _ no survivor, no one that made the official records, of course. It wasn't until then that governments stopped using freelancers altogether." He frowned. "A woman, you say?"

"Yes, she has her eyes set on John Watson, even applied at his surgery," Gabriel sighed. "He's quite worried, and even more, angry."

"I'll have my people look into that, Gabriel," Mycroft replied. "In the meantime,  _ you _ should rest yourself."

"I rested earlier, Alec just dropped me at Q Branch," Gabriel said sharply. "Unfortunately we don't have banker's hours here."

"Yes. and you have been eating and sleeping well this entire time thanks to that agent," Mycroft replied equally sharply.

"Yes, he takes good care of me," Gabriel admitted, voice soft. "We still have things to work out, but... That's between he and James and I."

"Yes, he takes good care of me," Gabriel admitted, voice soft. "We still have things to work out, but... That's between he and James and I."

"I'm aware of your opinion, and I also know that Greg tells you to stuff it on a regular basis," Gabriel said firmly. "He's lost a lot of people, Mycroft."

"Yes, and that gives him the right to just take up and leave whenever he wants?" Mycroft arched an eyebrow.

"No, it certainly does not," Gabriel said sharply. "But as I said, it's between us. That means none of your useless meddling."

Mycroft paused. "Well, then, I shall leave it up to your discretion. Goodnight, Gabriel."

"Goodnight Mycroft," Gabriel said. "I'll keep you posted on Denbigh."

"Be careful with him. Never go anywhere alone without someone you trust. I'm looking into this as well." And with that the line disconnected.

Gabriel sighed and checked on Alec, who was just arriving at Baker Street. He then turned to monitor where James was just landing, a quick check of his vitals, and a fast track for airport security.

It was near midnight by the time they landed in Morocco. Madeleine looked exhausted from all the kidnapping and jostling so far, so Bond showed some compassion by getting them to a hotel first before they set out to find L'Américain. 

 

He asked for a two-bedroom suites, which suited the psychiatrist just fine, and got them up to their rooms quickly enough.

Gabriel sent a text telling him their progress so far, and questioning if he'd heard of AGRA. No use wasting a readily available resource.

Bond frowned at the text, and quickly typed back, "Call you back soon." 

Gabriel checked on Alec again, and tracked Bond to his hotel and secured the CCTV feed for the perimeter while he waited. He finished his tea, and answered several emails from Mallory concerning budget, reports, and the like.

Eventually, the call came. "Why did you ask about AGRA?" Bond asked, going straight to the point as he stood in his own room, looking out at the street below through the window, door ajar just so he could hear and look outside the living room if needed be.

"A woman who should have been dead, one of the four AGRA agents, is stalking John Watson," Gabriel sighed. "What do you know that I can work with to trace them to Denbigh?"

"I don't have anything substantial to trace them back to Denbigh," Bond said. "But I did pass by Georgia a few years back. From the sound of it, it doesn't seem like she is the only one who made it out. There's no guarantee the other members of her team are still alive, though."

"Oh, shit. Ok. Mycroft didn't seem to think there were survivors, but I'll trust your judgement from the field over his," Gabriel said. "I have surveillance on your hotel, anything else you need?"

"No," Bond muttered, settling down at the foot of the bed and staying quiet for a few long seconds. "Have you rested?"

"I did, I slept just before I came in, and Alec made sure I ate," Gabriel said softly. "I miss you, come home safe, James."

In the shadows of the room, Bond stayed still where he sat, body heavy from the constant travelling. "I've been thinking about what you said," he mumbled. "What if later on you realize that... it's not enough, Gabriel?"

"Then that's later on, James," Gabriel sighed. "What if I step off a curb tomorrow and get hit by a cabbie? There are no guarantees of anything, not tomorrow, certainly not ten years from now."

"Can you..." Bond gritted his teeth, "stop talking about your death like that?" Because most of them died unexpectedly, too;  _ she _ died unexpectedly... Or perhaps that was just Bond, ignorant and unsuspecting. 

 

A tool, a blunt instrument... he shouldn't have thought he could handle emotional entanglements like this. 

 

It wasn't that he wasn't familiar with Death—he had been courting her for too long already not to know the weight of her ashen taste on his tongue—but that was neither here nor there, especially when he had only ever been preparing for his own death. 

 

"Because I thought I was enough, and people told me I was enough, too, and none of that worked out now, did it?" Not with Vesper, not even with  _ M _ and her missions and requirements and expectations of him. She shot him off the bloody bridge because she didn't trust his effort to be enough, after all. And she was right. She would have already been long dead if she had entrusted just her life to him back at Skyfall. He would have been too late, if it hadn't been for Alec and Gabriel, and she would have died. 

 

Everything was so simple when thought out logically like that. 

"James, no one escapes death," Gabriel sighed. "It's the one thing all people share. There's nothing I can do to stop it, only prolong it by being careful. And yes, you brute, I'm sure I love you."

"I know everyone dies," Bond snapped. "It's just the way you talk about your own demise that doesn't sit well with me." He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. "We'll talk about this later."

"I'm sorry," Gabriel said quietly. "It's just... we face death every day here. It's easy to be casual about it when half of our coworkers haven't come back since I've been here. Why do you think I work so hard to keep you safe?"

"Yes, and I don't suppose you'll be this okay if I keep reminding you about the chances of my untimely death as well," Bond deadpanned.

"I know every time I hand you a kit, that chances are higher that you won't come back than you will," Gabriel countered. "I hate it."

"Then I gather you should know how I feel when you keep talking about how some bloody driver would kill you in a car accident," Bond said, somehow a little angry. He didn't like it, he didn't like it when Gabriel kept rubbing this possibility into his face like he wasn't already aware of it.

"It's hard on all of us, I know," Gabriel said. "I just... at least if I die like that, it was my time to go. You go off to find trouble, to keep it from finding other people."

"If I happen to die during a mission, then it is my time to go, too. I took up this profession of my own accord, Gabriel." Bond sighed. "So if I do die, don't be sad... not for too long."

"Like you won't be sad if I'm hit by a cabbie tomorrow?" Gabriel challenged. "We're human, James. We're allowed to feel."

"Well, then, don't waste too much of your feeling over me," Bond said. "As you can see, it's not worth it." 

 

"I would disagree," Gabriel countered. "I think it's worth all the hurt, to have the good times. I wish you believed that you were worth it."

"I don't believe it because I know who I am, and I know what I have done, Gabriel," Bond told him quietly.

"And I say that despite your file, your profession, you're a good man," Gabriel argued. "You're the kind of man I'm proud to stand with, no matter how many times you push me away."

Bond snorted, no heat behind the word. "I'm no good man." His eyes were distant as he watched the light danced just beyond his window, flickering and reflecting the nightlife that continued stretching on the street below.

"I think the fact that you protest..." Gabriel smiled. "I think you're better than you give yourself credit for."

 

Bond snorted, no heat behind the word. "I'm no good man." His eyes were distant as he watched the light danced just beyond his window, flickering and reflecting the nightlife that continued stretching on the street below.

"I think the fact that you protest..." Gabriel smiled. "I think you're better than you give yourself credit for."

 

Bond was quiet for a bit. "Why do you still want me back after what I did to you?"

"Do you think love is a switch?" Gabriel asked softly.

Bond didn't answer that. "You can be happier once you've moved on from me," he replied instead.

"And how has that worked so far?" Gabriel challenged.

"It hasn't because you haven't moved on," Bond countered.

"James, stop being a stubborn hard arse," Gabriel sighed. "I love you, and I don't want to get over you."

Silence reigned for a long while, then came a whispered, "I'm sorry."

"If you'd just put half the energy into coming home... Just come home," Gabriel sighed. "Try to sleep."

"As long as the mission is completed," Bond replied. "And well, I doubt I can," he muttered under his breath. "You said someone who looked like Oberhauser went to the same school as Moriarty?"

"Yes, just before your time, I'll send the photos to your phone," Gabriel said.

"Okay," Bond grunted. "Just be careful. We don't know yet the extent of their capabilities, but after what I've seen so far of their organization, it's best to always be cautious."

"Moriarty likes torture, he sees it as a game," Gabriel shivered. "And nine eyes will let him erase his tracks."

"Nine Eyes?" Bond frowned. "That proposal I heard about before leaving?"

"Imagine controlling the law enforcement AND CCTV," Gabriel sighed. "It's a bad combo."

It was a concoction waiting to explode. "I'll find L'Américain first, then trace Oberhauser." They had to end it, soon. 

 

"Come home, when you can," Gabriel said softly.

"When I can," Bond repeated, finding that he didn't have the heart to replace that with ' _ if _ ' he could. "Stay safe now and keep your health up."

 

"We're doing our best," Gabriel said. "Let me know if you need anything."

 

"I will. Goodnight, Gabriel." And with that, Bond hung up, hand flexing around the mobile, and sighed.

Gabriel sighed and stared at the phone, wishing this was all over. He set several more searches on the members of AGRA, and sat back to wait.


End file.
